dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Burt
Ilhicamina, presently known as Burt, was a character who first appeared in the third episode of the third season. He was a Xibalban demon hunter who smokes more medical marijuana than he sells. He is also a fellow culebra and the former lover of Ximena Vasconcelos. History Burt is a legendary demon hunter who took down some of the Xibalban demons back in the day, he eventually gave up his demon hunting ways and was granted untouched land. He at some point had a relationship with Ximena Vasconcelos which ended two centuries prior to the series. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series Season Three He is introduced as a marijuana seller and a former Xibalban hunter who had taken down countless years ago. He joins the team and kills El Caporal, who was revealed to have been bitten by Burt years ago. He is also responsible for killing at least two other Xibalbans, Cipactli and Itzpa, with the help of Aiden Tanner and Freddie Gonzalez. He suffers from sadness when Ximena is killed by Freddie, who was mind controlled by Richie, but also immense anger towards Freddie as well. Even with his anger towards him, he still works with him to defeat Itzpa. He joins the team once more in a final battle against Amaru and is shown to slowly lose himself. He then tries to stop Amaru before she completes her ritual, but when he turns around, a bloody hand bursts through his chest, killing him, and it reveals his attempt was for nothing. Physical Appearance Despite being centuries old, he dresses like a modern "stoner" and biker. He wears a bandana around his neck and a black leather jacket. He has medium length, curly black hair, brown eyes, and a small mustache and beard. Personality He is sarcastic and has a scorching sense of humor to him. He is shown to still care for Ximena, which is seen was she was killed, and immense anger towards Freddie. He has a sort of take no nonsense type and doesn't get Aiden a whole lot. It seems that he begins to slowly lose his mind in Matanzas and tried to take matters in his own hands, which leads to his own death. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality'- Culebras do not age or decay and are immune to death by disease or sickness. *'Accelerated Healing'- Culebras heal from physical wounds much faster than humans. In addition, chronic illnesses, such as poor vision, are immediately corrected. For example, Richie was shot in the hand and had a large hole that caused him immense pain if too much pressure was applied to it. Upon transformation, the large wound healed rapidly and his vision was heightened, no longer requiring him to wear glasses. *'Superhuman Strength'- Burt has more strength than a regular human. *'Shapeshifting'- Burt can shape-shift into a reptilian form that is far stronger and more feral than their human form. It causes them to mentally degenerate into mindless animals that can be killed easier as they are not as smart in a fight and are more blood crazed, though when partially transformed, they are simply more aggressive and can speak, while other are more like hungry zombies and even hunt in hoards or packs. They either have flaked or scaly skin with sometimes hardened scales and horns. Weaknesses *'Sunlight'- Culebras are vulnerable to the sunlight and will die of exposure to it. *'Staked'- Culebras are vulnerable to stakes to the heart, as it will usually kill them. *'Extraction'- Burt is vulnerable to heart extraction. *'Decapitation'- Culebras are vulnerable to decapitation, but like snakes, they have been shown to still have movement. Appearances Gallery Burt.jpg Burt_3x03.png Name *'Ilhicamina' is an ancient Aztec name, but it's unknown what it means. *'Burt' is a given name and can be a shortened form of other names, such as Burton and Herbert. Trivia * Tom Savini played the original Sex Machine in From Dusk Till Dawn. He is the third actor from the film series to appear in the show, first being Robert Patrick and the second Danny Trejo. * His ancient name is Ilhicamina, and he’s a legendary slayer of Xibalban demons. Thanks to a particularly fragrant strain of Xibalban ganja, some of Burt’s talents have taken a hit in the past few hundred years. Still, he joins the Geckos and a new fight – and he’s ready to teach these toddlers a thing or two. See also Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Vampires Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased